fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Subaru Fujiwara
Medium Violet-Red |position= Main Vocal Main Dancer |deity= Demeter |moon= Oberon |flower= Hyacinth |sub-unit= Arcadia/Dawn |debut-anime= Episode 09 |seiyū= Hiroshi Kamiya |singer= Jun Suzumiya }} Subaru Fujiwara (藤原スバル Fujiwara Subaru) is a main character in Aikatsu New Nebula!. He is part of the idol group Arcadia. He was scouted to become a trainee at Crescent Inc 3 years ago and finally debuted with Arcadia in 2019. Bio Backstory Subaru was scouted three years ago when he was caught singing on the streets. The reason he sang that day was because there was a busking event and the performers asked the public to sing. His friends convinced him to sing as they knew he sings well and convinced him to sing. He amazed everyone with his voice and Mitsuki who tried to scout talent on her own, heard him. She then talked to him saying that she worked in an idol agency and was searching for talent and wanted to audition him. His parents were rather skeptical but they knew how much their son loved to sing, they let him go to the audition after discussing it for some time. Subaru was stressed and feeling uneasy, during the auditions he thought that the others had more talent and felt less confident. When it was his turn, Mitsuki mentioned that she heard him sing and advised the coaches to close their eyes and listen. Surprised, Subaru didn't knew what to do but Mitsuki told him to sing and smiled, knowing that he has a real talent for singing. During the entire duration of his song, the coaches had their eyes closed, when they opened them they were quite speechless. One said that she hadn't heard such a great voice for a long time and the coaches kept praising him. Just a couple days after the audition, Subaru's parents were called by Mitsuki herself to tell them their son had been given the opportunity to become a trainee in her agency. His parents were happy and even screamed of happiness, which surprised him quite greatly. He then started his training years after that. Three years later, Subaru has worked hard and put his all into training. He even learned how to write and compose songs and became best friends with other trainees namely Leo and Hotaru. It was announced that Mitsuki would create her first boy group and Subaru almost ended up in it but wishing to create a project that would change things for groups in general. He ended up in her second group project that was named Arcadia. The entire group was kept in secrecy and no one knew what was to come for this new group. Subaru though stressed was truly excited to live his wish. He even helped in the writing of some of the songs of his group's debut album. He finally got to live his dream thanks to Mitsuki and his friends as well whom he thanked for convincing him to sing that day of that busking event. Now a member of Arcadia he just wishes that his dream will live on. Personnality Subaru is not the type to step up and do something as he is very shy. His friends often has to convince him to do something because he would be unsure of what to do. But he takes things to heart and does what's necessary for his friends or family and is always ready to help. He is gives his all to his passion and is always thriving for more. He is often described as kind, caring and honest. His friends also describes his smile as "mood-lifting". Appearance Subaru has brown hair and purple eyes, he is rather pale and has fair skin. He is rather tall as he is 5'9. He is often described by his friends as "visually attractive" and "model pretty". He wears casual clothes but likes wearing classy outfits, vests and turtlenecks. Etymology Fuji (藤 Fuji) means wisteria) Wara (原 Wara) means plain. Subaru (スバル Subaru) is the japanese name for the Pleiades star cluster. Songs *New Moon *Twilight Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Okonomiyaki, takoyaki, hamburgers, pizza, tamagoyaki. *'Favourite Drinks': Black tea, fruit juice, matcha tea. *Subaru can play the piano and the guitar. **He can also write songs and compose music. *He was the second introduced member but the teaser didn't revealed his name but his flower: Hyacinth. *He was also revealed the same time Arcadia/Dawn was announced. *Subaru did ballet at 10 and stopped at 15. Category:Main Characters Category:Arcadia Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Cute Idols Category:Male Idols Category:Male Characters Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Crescent Inc